Aftermaths
by PhantomChajo
Summary: The continued adventures of Drac & Co. Mostly Drac's POV. Folows Unexpected Betrayals. Rated for language. Finished
1. Chapter 1 - Truths

**Aftermaths**  
By PhantomChajo 

  
Chapter 1 - Truths

  
How long has it been? Maybe two since I had that run in with the F.O.H. and Cindy's death? A week since her funeral? Its hard for me to keep track at the moment.

When I awoke that morning after her death, I found my wings swathed in bandages. A day later, Gene or if you prefer, Firebird, told me the extent of my injuries. I had dislocated my left shoulder. Several bird shot pellets had been removed from both the back of my thighs as well as the back of my head. And to top it off, my wings had been shredded. Though if you saw them at the moment, they look a lot like someone had turned them into a patch work quilt.

That someone that had stitched me back up was none other then my oh so loving and caring 'Father,' Nathaniel Essex.

Mr. Sinister.

I'm not going to ask how he did it. Though I can guess rather well. If my wings had been covered in feathers, it would be a simple matter of closing the wounds, letting them heal then repairing the damaged or missing feathers. But since my wings were like those of a bat, well it was a lot harder. Especial since so much of the flight membrane had gone missing. He apparently cloned the delicate tissue and then cut and stitched together. Just like a tailor piecing together a shirt or such. I will grant him this. He has a very steady and even stitch pattern. Once the stitches are removed, I'm sure the scars will hardly be noticeable.

I've been grounded till said wounds heal. It can't get any worse right? Wrong.

Semester finals was a week away and I had jack shit done for them. I haven't been to any of my classes since that day. Too doped up on pain killers to be able to pay attention. Though I have managed to get a few people from said classes to keep me up to date on what's going on as well as provide me with notes, assignments and all that fun stuff.

I haven't even been in to work. Jake won't let be behind the bar to mix anything. He says the drugs would interfere with my judgment also. So there goes my little nest egg I had set aside. Sorry, I just can't mooch off of the others. They would willingly give me the money I need, or even pay the few bills that I, personally, have. It's not like we ever keep track of who owe whom what. I just can't do that.

"Playing Squall?" a teasing voice asked. "Having an internal conversation with yourself? Or are you just brooding again?"

"Huh?" I looked up. I didn't realize I had been brooding again. I seem to be good at that. "was I glaring this time?" shifting in my seat and propping my chin on my fist.

"No. More like you had this expression of," Emily waved a hand a moment as she searched for the right words. "Whimsical sadness and longing. Though if this was a cartoon, you'd have a thunder cloud over you and rain coming down on your head." With that said she gently ran a hand though my hair after caressing my cheek.

Her touch is as light and familiar as any one of the others. Though with her, I get the image/sensation of a snowflake and a soft, yet chill breeze. The drugs must have kicked in while I was brooding. I'm seeing and feeling things that are not there.

"Earth to Drac, come in Drac." She said getting my attention again.

"Sorry." I said absently as I took her hand and kissed her palm. She wasn't the only one concerned about me. They all were.

"Come on John. Things will look up soon enough," a second voice said from behind Emily. It had an ever so slight British tinge to it. "you've said so many a time."

"Maybe, but none of us has been seriously injured any time recently either Bret." I pointed out.

"Hey, you're alive. Don't knock it." His arm snaked about Emily's waist as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now get your sorry tail up out of that chair and come eat. Lunch is ready."

Bret and Emily each took one of my hands and pulled me up before guiding me out of the study and down to the dinning room.

"I can walk." I protested slightly.

"So you can. But that doesn't mean you'd show up any time soon. By the time you did, the food would be cold or gone." Bret commented.

"Alright, alright. So I haven't been hungry over the last few days."

"Try the last week and a half," Emily corrected.

I didn't say anything. They were right and I knew it. Nor could I argue against all eight of them when they ganged up on me. I might be the de facto leader of the group, but it didn't mean I could get away with things. Even though we try to have at least one sit down meal together a week, it's rare if it happens at any time other then dinner. As I sat there picking at my food, I could feel their concerns. Guilt is a strong emotion at times, and they shamelessly used it against me to get me to eat.

"John, before I head to work, I want to take a look at your wings." Gene said in between chewing. He was the trained medic of the group.

I just nodded absently. Continuing to nibble on this or that. Gods, I can't even name what it was I was eating. I hate being on meds. They so mess me up in the head.

The ringing of the phone prevented anything else from being said.

Orion was the closest so he answered it. "Hello? Yes, one moment please." He then wordlessly nodded at John and handed the phone off.

I took it and placed it against my ear. Thank the heavens for cordless phones. "Johnnathan speaking. Good afternoon Professor Torin. .. Yes sir. Much better, thank you." I was on autopilot at the moment. "No sir, I haven't.. Yes.. yes.. um, no. Alright. Yes, that's it. Thank you. Have a good afternoon Sir." I then hit the disconnect button and set the phone down. Everyone was still eating.

"What did he want?" Johnny asked. He was always curious about what ever was going on.

"Nothing much. Professor Torin has arranged for a tutor for me. To help me keep up with class because of the time I've missed." I said absently, still poking around at the food with my fork.

"Oh?" RoKasha asked. She was always conscious of our security and safety.

"Yeah" I returned, then looked up. Everyone was staring at me. Then it hit me. "Oh Bloody hell!" I said in disgust, tossing my fork down and sitting back in the chair. "Ye gods, how out of my mind was I?"

"What? So you got someone to help you on your classes. What's wrong with that?" Victoria asked.

"Oh what a fool I am. Let me count the ways" I held up my hand and started to tick off the reasons. "One, I accepted a tutor. Two, Said tutor will be coming here. Three, I didn't ask any of you before I agreed to it. Four, very few outside of work knows that I'm, that we're mutants, let's not go into the fact we're clones also. And five, the tutor is none other then Dr. Henry McCoy, AKA Beast. Former Avenger, currently in good standing with said group, one of the original X-Men and current member of said group. Is that enough?" I rattled off, then abruptly stood and left the room.

I headed for my room, slamming the door behind me. I wasn't mad at the others, I was mad at myself and at my 'Father.' Royally, righteously, pissed off too at that. At him for giving me the pain killers and at myself for being the idiot and taking them, knowing I reacted differently to them then most people.

Flopping down on my bed, burring my head under several pillows. Oh to be able to go back in time and take back my words. I felt like a kid throwing a tantrum because something didn't go right. Hell, if you looked at my true age, not my physical age, I really was a child still. Two years from waking in this world under his 'care', then another three living on my (our) own. Going through High School and managing to get into college. I'm not even nine years old, yet I am physically nearly twenty. Not the oldest of the group certainly, but I was the first. The desired prodigal son. Complete with the innate, pre-disposed talents in genetics. Shit. I even had the old man's bloody looks! If that isn't a kick in the ass, I don't know what is.

Damn. I'm brooding again.  



	2. Chapter 2 - Visitors

Chapter 2 - Visitors 

  
(Gypsy's POV)

When John left the table in a huff, everyone was worried. Normally he doesn't act that way, but since the attack on him and the girls death, he's done nothing but brood and mope around the house. It don't help that he can't go flying until his wings are fully healed either. We haven't seen him this bad since the death of the others.

"I'll go talk to him," I said as I got up from the table. I was finished eating anyways. Taking my time, I headed upstairs to John's room. I was giving him time to get himself in order again. Stopping by my room I picked up some massage lotions. I have a feeling he's going to need a way to relax before he gets a migraine. When he gets one of those, everyone gets headaches around here. Empathic bleed off.

Once I reached his room, I didn't bother knocking on the door, just opened it and walking in. John was sprawled out on his bed, his head buried under several pillows. Just from looking at him, I could tell he was brooding again. After removing my shirt and boots, I crawled up on the bed with him, straddling his legs.

::Johnny?::

"Yeah, it's me." I said. "You should know by now. You've got enough experience with both your Telepathy and your Empathy."

::Your still hard to read. The others I can pick out easily.::

"Sorry lover." I said with a soft chuckle as I ran my hands over his back. I watched in amusement as his wings and tail twitched. He's quite ticklish along his sides and I use that against him at times.

"Don't be," he said, reaching up and pulling the pillows off his head. He eyed the lotion bottles set to the side. "what are you up to? I just changed the sheets and I don't want to have to do it again."

"Relax. It's lotion, not oils." I returned, kneading the muscles at the small of his back and working my way up. It's amazing that this young man, so full of hidden passions and emotions comes from such a heartless, cold and unemotional bastard. "And you need to unwind before your tutor shows up. That is, if he is suppose to show up today."

John groaned and pulled a pillow back over his head. ::Don't remind me.::

"What time is he suppose to show up then?"

::4 pm. Not sure how long he's going to stay though.:: he let out a groaned sigh as sore and tightly coiled muscles were found then worked over.

"Let's see then Bret and Emily are going to the movies. RoKasha works an 6pm-6am overnight shift. Orion is going to a meeting. Gene starts his 48 hour shift also at 6pm. LiAnna is staying in tonight. Victoria goes in at 5pm for work. And I'm off tonight, but don't plan on doing anything till after midnight."

::So I won't be left alone with him?:: John asked, lifting the corner of a pillow to look at me.

"No, you wont." I said, leaning over his back, placing light kisses along his shoulder, working my way up to his neck. He was squirming underneath me. Lord did I enjoy teasing him.

"Joohhnnnaaaathaan." He whined softly, hunching his shoulders and trying to twist away from the exploring fingers that moved along his side.

"Now, are you going to behave yourself and quite acting like a brat?"

"Do I have to?" he asked, smirking as he did so.

"Yes, you do." I told him, mercilessly using his ticklishness against him. By the time all was said and done, he was completely exhausted. When I left, he was stretched out on his side, sound asleep. Good, he needed it. I also took his dirty laundry. Might as well get some chores done while I was home. Besides, we had about 2 and a half hours before out esteemed visitor shows up.

I'm glad we all decided on laundry bags instead of hampers. It's much easier to carry down more then one person's stuff. As I collected everyone's bags, I tied them closed and tossed them down the stairs. After I'm done, it will be up to everyone else to collect them. In between the loads, we have 3 washers and driers, I either sat around playing a video game or played pool against LiAnna.

Before I knew it, 3:30 had rolled around. That's when the door buzzer went off. Damn it! I scratched, what a pisser too. LiAnna is already heading upstairs so I put the pool stick up and join her.

Emily had gotten the door by the time we both arrived up stairs. I frowned slightly. She knew better then to just open the door right off the bat. Especially with no one around.

::She wasn't alone when she opened the door.:: Bret informed me. He was sitting on the living room couch, looking over the back of it. ::But it seems John's tutor has shown up early.::

I nodded slightly in response, letting the frown vanish, as I headed for the door to greet our visitor. Emily was just staring at the person, one eyebrow arched. She looked up at me when I placed a hand on her shoulder. With a tilt of my head, she nodded and returned to the couch again. Though like Bret, she was watching.

"Good afternoon, I'm-" He started to say

"Dr. Henry 'Hank' McCoy. Renown Biochemist, former Avenger, current X-Man known as Beast." I finished. "You're here to help tutor Johnnathan in one of his classes." I think I took him by surprise. Stepping to the side, I gestured for him to enter.

"Oh.um, thank you. Yes well actual two of his classes." he said entering. He had, what looked to be a backpack, slung across one shoulder and a briefcases in hand. Seemed that he was taking things rather well considering.

"This way." I said as I headed towards the stairs after closing the door. Might as well let him get settled in the Library study while I go woke John. I could tell he was studying everyone he saw. He was just too quite for anything else. "Would you care for anything to drink while you wait?" I asked. No need to be rude, yet.

"Tea would be nice," he said then added "if it's not an inconvenience that is."

"Hot or iced?" I asked. I found his tread was lighter then I expected for someone of his size and weight. While I was a good 4 inches taller, he had to be double my weight.

"Hot please."

I nodded, glancing up to spot Orion coming down.

"I shall fix it Johnny." He said in passing. He was ready for his meeting this evening. Dressed in a white long sleeved shirt, black jeans and boots. His hair was pulled up into a top knot and he was openly wearing his ankh.

Nodding my head in thanks, I turned to find Dr. McCoy with a look of extreme curiosity. Apparently everyone's looks was starting to get to him. I mean, how often do you see a person's 'Twin'? It's a common saying that everyone has a twin somewhere in the world. Mr. Sinister just decided to prove it.

"Got a problem?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not at all my fine young man. Lead on." He gestured to the stairs as the lead up to the second floor.

I just snorted and continued on. Once we reached the second floor, I gestured towards the pair of tables. "Have a seat." I said before heading on up the stairs. It was time to play 'let's see how much the mouse can get into while the cat's away.' Probably a lot knowing the luck. And as much as I would have preferred crawling into the bed with John instead of waking him, I knew how annoyed he would be if that happened. Not the Me crawling into bed part, the I didn't wake him up part that is.

Entering his room, I walked over to the bed and looked down at John. He looked so peaceful, makes me wonder what Sinister looked like at his age. OK, now THAT was a scary thought!

"John," I said. "Time to get up. Your tutor's here."

No response.

"Johnnathan. Wakie wakie." I tried again tugging on his pillow.

John just frowned slightly in his sleep and rolled over, curling up on his side.

I sighed, rolling my eyes . He wasn't one to be able to go from full sleep to full wakefulness. "Johnny boy, company's here." This time I pulled on the sheet.

John grumbled at that. "don't call me Johnny boy." His voice was still thick with sleep, but he wasn't moving either.

Looks like it's time to do something drastic. I walked around to the foot of the bed and reached over, grabbing him by both ankles and dragging him out of the bed. "Johnnathan Adam Essex, get your sweet little ass out of the bed. NOW Mister."  



	3. Chapter 3 - Attitudes

Chapter 3 - Attitudes

  
Last I remember was being pleasantly exhausted, stretched out on the bed then Wham! I'm being hauled out of the bed by my ankles. Needless to say I am a bit disorientated and startled. When I come fully awake I find myself stand with my hand about Johnny's throat, not tight enough to leave marks mind you. When I glanced down, I realized he was also several inches off the ground. I had to be using TK to do that.

"Shit! You alright?" I asked as I set him back on his feet.

He just chuckled as he reached up to rub his neck. "I'm fine. I shouldn't have done that is the first place, but you weren't getting up so I had to do something."

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I run my hands through my hair and glance up at Johnny. "Why did you wake me?"

"Your tutor is here," he said calmly.

"What?!" I yelped leaping up again, making a bee line to the cloths rack. "what time is it? You didn't let me oversleep did you? Shit damn Fuck!" Grabbing some clean cloths and tossing them onto the bed before I started to pull off what I was currently wearing.

"You don't need to change." Johnny started to say.

"Excuse me, I've been in these since last night, I've slept in them twice. I think I do need to change. What? What are you laughing at Johnnathan?" I growl at him.

"You. You did it again." He was chuckling

"Did what again?" I asked

"Look in the mirror." He replied with a snicker, pointing to the large mirror standing in the corner, the Cheval glass.

I did. I had turned into that rather large, bat winged white rabbit form. A form that was shedding no less. I groaned and had to morph back to my normal self, leaving tufts of white fur laying around on the floor. "Damn it. I just cleaned up in here too." At least I managed to get my pants on finally.

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry." He said as he picked up the shirt and handed it to me.

"Don't worry? Oh heave forefend, why ever should I worry," I replied sarcastically as I took the shirt and put it on, tucking it into my jeans. I wasn't even bothering with any shoes since as far as I knew, I was staying inside.

"Chinese for dinner?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, that will be fine." I said as I walked over and picked up my backpack, After settling the strap over my shoulder I grabbed a brush and a hair tie as I was leaving the room. Might as well get this over with. Padding down the stairs, I went through a checklist of what I had verses what I might need.

When I reached the second floor I paused in the doorway and studied the person that was to be my tutor. I knew a lot more about him then the average person. Not only was he covered in blue fur, but he had an amazing agility as well as strength to match that agility. I also knew that his fighting prowess was greater then mine. Though I could probably hold him off with my TK ability, he would more then likely be able to figure a way out or around it. At the moment he was browsing though the selection of books that filled the shelves.

We had a large selection of fantasy and science fiction, read mostly by all of us. A few romance novels belonged to LiAnna. Some mystery for RoKasha and fiction for Bret. Books on horticulture and medical tended to be left alone by everyone but Orion, Gene and myself. While Orion went with one and Gene went with the other, I mixed the two subjects.

Oh shit. He has found the one selection of books that are locked away behind glass doors. Those books were from Father's library. Most were original first editions, but quite a few were also his writings and not all from his time prior to becoming Mr. Sinister either. (There is even one on our own creation).Books we had managed to take with us when we left, though a few were more recent additions thanks to Johnny. I never ask where he gets them or even how he gets them.

"Quite an interesting selection of books you have here Mr. Essex," Dr. McCoy looked up at me as he said it, then paused. "No. Perhaps not. You clearly are not he." His blue eyes looking over the rim of the glasses that were perched on the end of his nose.

I hated when people did that. Look at me as if examining some form of creature. "No. I'm not," I replied with a very audible tone of defensiveness. My tail was twitching back and forth like an angry cat's as I stiffened.

After several passing moment's of tense silence between us, he smiled apologetically. "My apologies, I did not intend to offend you within the first minutes of meeting."

"What? You meant to do it at a later time?" I asked sarcastically as I walked over to the table. Pulling a chair out, then spinning it about so that I could sit a little more comfortably. Dropping the backpack, I unzipped it, pulled out my note books and dropped them onto the table.

"Johnnathan, quite antagonizing your guest." A smooth voice said from the doorway. It was Orion. He frowned ever so slightly at me before bring the tray of tea and pastries to the table. ~Your being an ass.~

"What? He started it," I shot back, making a gesture towards Dr. McCoy, who was taking everything in with an interest. "Besides this was NOT my idea," gesturing to the notebooks and other things on the table. ::Bite me.::

"I very much doubt that," Orion commented as he started to leave. Pausing in the doorway, he glanced over his shoulder at me. "Will you be awake when I return this evening?"

I just shrug. "Maybe, maybe not." ::Why?::

~The Midnight Sun Roses are suppose to bloom. I thought you might like to see the product of your handy work.~ He nodded once then vanished around the door frame.

"Conversing silently with your companion via the metaphysical phone line?" McCoy asked as he approached the table. Pulling a chair back he settled into it lightly as he removed his glasses and set them on the table, on top of the books he had set out earlier.

"Why, planning on charging me by the minute for it? Or do you plan on trying to sell me some type of Friends and family plan." I snarked back at him as I glared.

"Not at all. You simply presented the appearance of a man distracted by something. May I enquire?" he replied, not phased at all by my attitude. "Do you know you bear a most remarkable resemblance to Dr. Essex when you do that?" he pointed out. "Quite uncanny."

That hurt. More then I care to admit to. Standing I flared my wings out before wrapping them about me. "Oh how gods be damned, bloody fucking well I know. I see it in the mirror every day of my existence. Thank you for pointing it out and reminding me of that fact today," and with that I stormed out of the room in a huff. ~Exit stage left.~

"One can choose one's friend, young Johnnathan. One cannot, however, choose one's family."

(Victoria's POV)

I had just finished getting ready for work when I heard and felt Drac storm past, heading upstairs. Shit. He's going to be sulking unless someone calm's him down. Might as well see what caused it so that it can be undone. Heading down stairs I looked into the study. Sure enough, there was the problem.

"What'cha do ta tick of the vampy, blue boy?" I growled at the furry fellow sitting at the table.

Dr. McCoy took one look at me and his eyes got really big a moment. He tensed up, readying himself for a fight

Oops, heh heh heh. I forget most ain't use to seeing me done up for work, well other then the normal club goers and such. Baggy black and gray camo pants, combat boots, a skintight black shirt with the words "Bitchy Kitty" in white across the front and spiked black leather collar and wrist bands. And of course my hair was a wild, untamed mass tumbling down my back. Yep, I'm Daddy's little girl when it comes to looks.

"Well, spit it out. I ain't got all damned day."

"I merely mentioned that he bears an astounding resemblance to Dr. Essex," he replied back, still waiting to be attacked it seemed.

"Oh, good going Blue boy," sticking my head out of the door I yell down the stairs. "Someone come and keep an eye on this fellow. Drac's in a snit." Turning back around I point a taloned finger at him. "Stay put." With that I head up stairs.

I had good enough hearing that before I even reached Drac's floor I could hear things being thrown about and smashed. Oh great, he's really in a snit. By the time I reach his room it's quiet. Too quiet. Easing the door open I look in.

The place looks like it was hit by a tornado. And in the middle of the room a dark haired, demon winged, little cherub with big expressive blue eyes standing in the middle of the trashed room, sniffling and wiping his nose on his arm, the other hanging by his side as blood slowly trickled down his hand and fingers from the nasty gash on his arm

"Oh Johnnathan" I said with a sigh. "Come here luv." Kneeling down, I held my arms open. That was all it took. He was in them in an instant bawling his heart out.  



	4. Chapter 4 -Problem Solving

Aftermath Chapter 4 - Problem Solving.  
  
Once the wracking sobs quieted down to mere sniffles, Victoria let him go. She brushed his hair out of his face. "Feel better luv?"  
  
He nodded and sniffed again.  
  
"Good. Now go and take a long hot shower and I'll have Gene come up and take a look at your arm, Ok?"  
  
He nodded again and shuffled off to the bathroom.  
  
She sighed as she stood and left the room, heading down stairs to get Gene and Johnny to take care of Johnnathan and his room. Stopping at Gene's door she knocked. "Gene?"  
  
A moment later the door opened. "Yes?"  
  
"Johnnathan slashed his arm by accident. Can you take a look at him when he gets out of the shower?"  
  
"Damn.. Yeah," he said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem Vicky."  
  
When she reached the second floor, she stuck her head into the study. She spotted Johnny and LiAnna speaking with Dr. McCoy. She softly padded over to the trip, stopping behind Johnny and placing her hands on his shoulders. She leaned over him and spoke. "Think you can take a break from your.. interesting, I'm sure, conversation and go see about Johnnathan?"  
  
"Oui Cher," Johnny replied, then glanced at Dr. McCoy. " 'member what I said." Then he stood up and left.  
  
"Indeed I will." Dr. McCoy commented as he sat back in his chair and sighed.  
  
Johnny and Vicky parted ways at the door with a quick kiss. She went on downstairs as he went up.  
  
LiAnna just snorted and moved away from the table to an old comfortable chair. Once there she sat down and picked up a book that was sitting on the coffee table next to it and started to read.  
  
McCoy looked over to LiAnna then shook his head, stood up and walked over to the whiteboard. Picking a color from the variety of markers, he cast another glance at LiAnna then started to write. After about fifteen minutes he stopped, backed up and looked at his handy work. It would do for a start he decided.  
  
Five minutes after he finished and had returned to his seat, Johnnathan walked in. His left arm was wrapped in gauze, his hair was pulled back in a pony tail, the tips still occasionally dripping water and he was dressed in black jeans and a t-shirt, though still barefooted.  
  
Johnnathan paused and glanced about the room. Dr. McCoy was at the table shuffling through papers and LiAnna was in her chair reading. There was something on the whiteboard also.  
  
"Well, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to get to work? You have a little over a week till Semi-Finals and have missed too much to dawdle." McCoy said as he looked up at Johnnathan.  
  
LiAnna looked up at Johnnathan and shrugged before going back to her book. She was only here for 'Background noise' as it were. To keep him settled and calm through the tutoring session.  
  
Johnnathan flanked one more time at Dr. McCoy before walking over to the whiteboard. He picked up one of the markers, a different color then what had been used, and shook his head. The equation was one that yes, he had seen it before, but that was a long time ago. He had never had the chance to work on it. Taking several minutes, he read through it several times before he started to solve it.  
  
Dr. McCoy watched a moment as Johnnathan looked over the problem on the board before going back to what he was doing. The equation that he had placed on the board was one that he was working on, on the side. Admittedly it was one that most college professors would have a hard time with it, never mind the problems a 4th year student would have. It had taken weeks to get as far as he had with it. As far as he knew there were only a hand full of people that could solve it in under a month's time.  
  
Thinking that it would take Johnnathan some time to even figure it out or at least what it was, he started to set out the class work. He glanced up as the young man sat down at the table. "Ready to start already?" he asked.  
  
"Whenever you are." Johnnathan replied, picking up the papers and looking through them. "Do you need me to return it to the original form?" he asked nodding towards the whiteboard. "Or do you prefer it that way?"  
  
"I thought you might find it an interesting challenge," McCoy said glancing up at the board then down again.  
  
He blinked and looked up again. Then he looked at Johnnathan, back to the board, then back to Johnnathan once more. The equation had been solved in under 10 minutes. "How?"  
  
Johnnathan just shrugged.  
  
McCoy stood up and walked over to the board so that he could better read through the solved problem. Ever so often he would look at Johnnathan then return to reading the board. "It seems that I have been proven wrong." Removing his glasses he cleaned them before putting them back on. "I can see that I will have an intriguing time tutoring you."  
  
From the other side of the room, LiAnna let out a short bark of laughter at the pair then returned to her reading. 


	5. Chapter 5 - Phone Calls

Aftermath Chapter 5 - Phone Calls By PhantomChajo  
  
  
  
Since that first day when Dr. Henry McCoy started tutoring Johnnathan Essex, it had gone pretty much the same. Though the temper fit from the first day was not repeated again.  
  
In the evenings when Dr. McCoy would return home to his apartment in the city, he would spend time on the phone speaking with Professor Charles Xavier. Discussing the days events and such. Whenever Scott Summers was in the room though, McCoy tended to be vague about details.  
  
McCoy had admitted that he was someone surprised at Johnnathan's brilliance, Professor Xavier had not. The problem they faced was whether or not Johnnathan was of the same moral inclination as Nathaniel Essex.  
  
"It seems Charles that his housemates shield the young man from many outside influences, but at the same time ensure that he knows the reality of the world. Quite fascinating."  
  
"Indeed," Xavier replied with a smile as he sipped his tea. "I would like to meet the young man in person."  
  
"That might prove to be difficult sir. The young men and women of that household are quite fierce when it comes to their privacy. It seems that I managed to slip through the cracks as it were, and young Johnnathan was, at the time he gave Professor Torrin permission, not completely in his right senses." McCoy explained.  
  
"Oh?" Xavier inquired as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, the prescription painkillers he was taking at the time tended to cloud his judgment."  
  
"Ah. That is understandable. Certain drugs works differently on mutants then they do on non-mutants."  
  
"Truly." McCoy agreed.  
  
After a moment of silence, the Professor spoke again. "Hank, why was he taking the painkillers?"  
  
"Do you remember that funeral?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The young woman that was killed was a co-worker of Johnnathan's. She was also a new member of the FOH. From what I have been able to gather, he was the main target of the attack. She was an unfortunate victim of their bigotry." McCoy paused to take a drink. "Young Johnnathan is quite." he was at a loss for words, which was rare for him.  
  
"Unique?" Xavier offered.  
  
"Moody sir. I was warned after the first meeting with him turned unexpectedly sour. I must admit that I was partly at fault though. I seemed to have said something that rather upset him. He is a Beta level Empath, has some minor Telekinesis abilities as well as being a low level Telepath."  
  
"Three? That is quite unheard of." Xavier commented.  
  
"That is not all. He also had physical mutations of wings and a tail which he is able to hide by using a minor metamorphing gift." McCoy went on to explain.  
  
"Five gifts. That is impossible." Xavier said, sitting back some as he thought it over. It wasn't impossible if the young man in question had been a victim of Mr. Sinister.  
  
"Not if he has been the victim of genetic tampering sir." McCoy returned, voicing what the Professor was thinking. "So now you see the problem we face with this group. You yourself saw the young woman that picked him up from the Campus the day of our lecture?"  
  
"Yes, I did see her." Xavier said as he rubbed his forehead. He looked up as Scott knocked on the door. "Just a moment Hank. Yes Scott?"  
  
Over the phone McCoy could hear the conversation.  
  
"Is there anything you need Professor?" Scott Summers asked when he entered.  
  
"No, thank you. I'll be fine. I'll be retiring for the night when Hank and I finish speaking."  
  
"Alright then. Good night Professor." Scott said as he left.  
  
"Apologies for the interruption Hank."  
  
"No need to fret Charles. Back to the subject at hand. Did you happen to get a good look at the group during the funeral? There is only one man that could do such as that. And he has. But it seems that these young people have somehow managed to either outwit or escape him for long enough to have gained something personal. Or else he is playing a game of cat and mouse, just waiting for the right moment to strike. I have the impression that the event in the park was a chance occurrence. While he knows where we are and how to get to us, it seems, again from my impression, that stumbling upon the group of youths was something unexpected, therefore becoming the primary concern."  
  
"Yes indeed." Xavier said as he glanced at the clock. "I must apologize Hank, but it is late and I must be up early. I am taking a trip to Washington in the morning. I will most likely be there the rest of the week and possibly over the weekend. Scott and Jean are going with me."  
  
"Aahh, the intrepid adventurers heading off into the untamed wilds called our country's capital. Good luck Charles and take care."  
  
Xavier chuckled. "Good night Hank." He waited long enough for Hank to hang up before disconnecting the speaker phone, thus hanging up. 


	6. Epilog - The Spider's Parlor

Aftermaths - Epilogue - The Spider's Parlor By PhantomChajo  
  
The place is unknown. A secret room, kept even from his underlings. It is dark save for the bluish light from the many monitors set up here and there. The lone occupant sits in the center, like a spider in it's web. Bathed in the soft illumination.  
  
The man once known as Nathaniel Essex, now known as Mr. Sinister watches as events unfold. He knew from the beginning that his creation was flawed. But instead of destroying it, he let it live.  
  
Let it live, grow and learn. He even created others to join it. Though those creations were much less flawed then the first. It is possible that he had hoped those flaws would vanish over time, but alas, they did not. He knew that he would have to repair those flaws soon or else they would destroy his creation.  
  
Contrary to what his creation thought, he knew where that one was and what it was doing at all times. He was there when his creation had a run in with the Friends of Humanity. A group of humans that the world would be better off without. To him, they were polluting the gene pool with their inbreed bigotry and hatred.  
  
He had taken his creation back to one of his many labs and repaired the damage done, all in a single night. But instead of keeping his creation, he had returned it to the place that it called home. Right under the nose of his other creations. Even now he watched without none the wiser. He was even aware of the meddling of the X-Men known as Beast was doing. Not that it would matter in the long run.  
  
Standing up, he clasp his hands behind his back and slowly walked away. Each of the monitors going black as he passed them.  
  
"One day young Johnnathan Essex you will return to me." His baritone voice echoed through the room. "And when you do, you will be mine once again."  
  
~Fini~ 


End file.
